


quiet moments

by sleepytimejared



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Rain, This is just nice things okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytimejared/pseuds/sleepytimejared
Summary: nothing special, just a short fic about two boys riding the bus on a rainy day.





	

It's raining, a lot. Not that Jensen minds. In fact, he really quite likes it. Maybe his hair's a little damp, and the hole in his left shoe let in a veritable lake of water when he stepped in a puddle earlier, so what? Rain cleans and quenches, it makes the air smell fresh and good. He loves how soft it makes the world feel.

It's fairly early on a Saturday morning, around eight, and Jensen's standing at the bus stop outside campus. It's quiet out, most students still in their warm beds or protecting themselves from the rain somewhere. Jensen would happily join them, were it not for his asshole boyfriend waking him up at seven with a phone call essentially telling him to suck it up and get out of bed. He wanted them to spend the day together and damnit, Jensen would hate him if he weren't such a sweetheart.

So, here he is now, standing at a bus stop in the pouring rain, waiting for the 77 bus to pull in and take him to town. He pulls his - admittedly thin - jacket tighter around him and puts his hood up because, yes, he loves the rain, but no, he doesn't want to walk into his momma's diner for breakfast and drip all over the upholstry, she really wouldn't be too happy about that. The thought of breakfast immediately has Jensen's stomach growling. He curses, desperately willing the bus to hurry up, preferably _before_ he starves to death-

He's yanked from his thoughts by a screech of breaks as the bus comes hurtling around the corner and pulls up right in front of him. The driver takes one look at his soaked state and rolls her eyes with a smile, "Get in, kid, before you catch ya' damn death out there."

Jensen grins sheepishly, can practically feel the blush warming his cheeks. He gets on, pays his fare and slumps down in the nearest seat. The bus is nearly empty, save for a few old folk and a young woman with her baby. In all fairness, its a rainy, cold autumn morning, so the quiet does make sense. Besides, Jensen likes quiet.

It's another three stops before Jared gets on, so Jensen plugs in his earphones and plays something soft, acoustic-y. He never used to have any kind of interest in this kind of music, pretty much preferred heavy 80's rock over anything else, but Jared taught him to love it.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, Jared taught him to love a lot of things - himself included.

Jensen leans against the window, smiling softly at the thought of that dumbass boy that changed every aspect of his life. Jensen was so narrow-minded before Jared, he was convinced that he liked what he liked and nothing would change that. Then this clumsy, floppy haired, gorgeous guy just pops up out of nowhere and changes every ideal Jensen has ever had about himself and the world around him. He honestly doesn't know where, or who, he'd be without him.

That thought stays with him until the bus pulls up at a stop Jensen knows too well, and a slightly dishevelled, damp, Jared comes stumbling up the steps, greeting the driver and flashing his bus pass. He turns and catches Jensen's eyes immediately, his wide smile growing into a grin, eyes creasing, dimples showing, everything Jensen fell in love with years ago. Christ, he sees Jared nearly every damn day, and the boy still takes his breath away.

Jared flops heavily down next to Jensen and almost immediately, is wrapping in a tight, soggy bear hug. Jensen feels kisses peppered all over his head and hair and can't help but smile and snuggle closer into Jared's warmth. They're both still wet, but they don't give a damn, being close to eachother is so much more important than that. Jared lets him out of his iron grip, only to dip down and press a soft, quick kiss on Jensen's lips. He doesn't stop smiling throughout the whole exchange.

"Morning, Jen." He talks softly, like this exchange is only for them, no one else is allowed to hear their words. It's intimate and gentle in all the ways Jensen loves and he can't help it when his chest feels so full that his ribs might crack. He's used to that fantastic, suffocating feeling when Jared's around.

"Morning to you too, asshat." He replies with equal softness, but a challenging smile on his lips. He may not be mad at Jared for waking him up at seven on a damn Saturday, but Jared doesn't need to know that.

Jared pouts childishly and frowns, "Aw, is widdle Jen all moody 'cuz he had to get up early?"

Unable to hide his smile, Jensen looks away, crossing his arms. Jared's immediately by his ear, voice high pitched and fucking adorable, shit. "C'mooon, Jen, you can't stay mad at me, you loooove meeeee." He sing-songs until Jensen can't stop the laugh that forces it's way out of him, he turns to Jared and he knows how stupidly in love he must look because suddenly all joking fades from Jared's face, is replaced by a warm smile so soft and so genuine, and eyes that Jensen would happily look into for the rest of his life.

Jensen leans in and presses another kiss to Jared's lips, hoping the softness he moves with is enough to portray what his voice can't. He's never been the best with words, Jensen, always been introverted, anxious, never sure what to say next, but Jared understands him anyway, every single time, and Jensen couldn't love him more if he tried. If the quiet sigh Jared lets out under Jensen's lips is enough of a tell, then he definitely got his point across.

Jensen pulls back with a smile, and tucks himself into the bus seat, head back against the window. He doesn't need to say anything more for Jared to pull one headphone out of his ear, put it into his own and tuck right up against him. He hears Jared's hum of approval at the music choice and that's it, that's enough. They're more than content to spend the rest of the bus ride in silence, close to eachother, rain pit-pattering against the window, and Josè Gonzalez's soft voice swirling into their ears and sending shivers down their spines.

At some point in the journey, Jared whispers "I love you." from where he's pressed against Jensens neck, eyes closed.

Jensen smiles, kisses his forhead just once, "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this was vaguely inspired by the video game 'life is strage' (which is amazing and phenominally gay, if you havent already played it)  
> i might write more at some point, considering i'm trash for college au's and happy things, but i'm not in any rush.  
> i hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless.  
> \- Tyler


End file.
